Haynuu Stills
Haynuu Stills Haynuu isn't the most interesting person around. She's got a happy-go-lucky atittude usually and a kind word. She tries to see the silver lining in most situations. She's kind and more intelligent then she lets on. But, her major problem is her mind doesn't tend to stay on one topic for long. Haynuu is also a skilled mage with powers that could give her very destructive potental. She refuses to use her fire spells though. She desided instead to go down the, in her opinion, less lethal path of a frost mage. This makes the air around her slightly cooler but isn't very noticable. Apperance Haynuu looks like she is poor. Her clothes are beaten and worn. Her hair is usually messy and her face has some dirty smudges on it. Her eyes are light green and her short hair a redish brown. Her skin a pasty white. Her usual outfit is a blue short sleeve shirt and pants, grey boots, and a red belt. Otherwise, she'll be wearing a purple robe, gloves, and shoulders, as her training armor. History Haynuu's history is an odd one because there is the one that happened and the one she believes happened. Real History Haynuu grew up in Lakeshire with her older brother (Greggor) and her parents. But her parents were rarely around so most of her time was with her brother and his friends. When she came of age her arcane powers quickly began to show. She was forced by her mother to spend most of her time in door ,studying arcane arts and other magics. She began very lonely and attached to her brother, when ever she could be around him. So you can imagin when the war in Northrend began she was devistated to hear her brother was leaving. She begged him not to go thinking she would lose the closest family she had to her. She went to Stormwind to see her brother off at the harbor. Missing his boat by and hour she desided the wait in Stormwind until her brother returned. She would sit alone and usually read a book, trying to keep up with her studies. One night a strange woman aproached her. She showed Haynuu kindness and gave her a gift. An odd metal collar. She took the collar and put it on, not wanting to upset her new friend. But after that everything became fuzzy. The collar made her a slave. When not begin ordered around she wandered the city. She slept on the Cathedral benches most nights. But, one night was different. People were arguing near the benches. She sat and watched them fight from a far until a Night Elf woman came to her. The Night Elf was named Alliaria. She was the first real true friend Haynuu would find. Eventually, she broke free of being a slave. Much later she would find she had a long lost sister named Angoscia (Angie). Finally Haynuu's father returned and after a long ordeal she was forced to kill him. The emotional trama sent her into a depression where finally her's, Angie's, and Alliaria's memories were wiped and changed. The History She Believes Happend After the memory wipe Haynuu and Angie both believed that thier parents died at sea and they were left orphanded in Lakeshire. They grew up Haynuu being the innocent ichild, Angie stealing food and getting into trouble. They lived thier to till finally coming to Stormwind. From there the history is basically the same as the one the actually happend but she doesn't remember killing her father.